Labyrinth: The Story Untold
by LittleWinterFaery
Summary: This is going to start from the beginning of the movie, where Sarah goes into her parent's room and picks up her bear Lancelot. She said, "Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!" So *plot twist* what if instead of wishing Toby away, she accidentally wishes herself away? A new path taken from Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

_Somehow, some of my works were deleted? I come back to see what updates I can do and some are missing. I"m secretly suspecting my sibling doing something about it. Can't blame him though, he's still young, and as much as I know what a wonderful Goblin he can become, I'd rather keep him. Anyways, I'll just start a new story. I hope you all enjoy, and again, forgive me for any inconvenience if one of my stories were being followed by you guys. OH. and as you can tell or not, I changed my name from BlackRoseDream to LittleWinterFaery._

 _I don't own any characters or Labyrinth. MAYBE, in future chapters I will include OC, and those I will claim._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review (:_

* * *

 **Summary: This is going to start from the beginning of the movie, where Sarah goes into her parent's room and picks up her bear Lancelot. She said, "Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!" So *plot twist* what if instead of wishing Toby away, she accidentally wishes herself away?**

Sarah entered her parent's room in distress after hearing Toby, her baby step-brother, continuously weep. As she picked up her bear Lancelot, she felt even more irritated as Toby wouldn't stop crying.

"Toby! Be quiet already!" She would exclaim as she held Lancelot close to her chest.

"Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place! I wish the Goblin King could just take me away from here, away from you!" she exclaimed while glaring at her baby brother, who had stopped crying and stared at a figure by the window.

Looking beside her, a tall man with a blue and brown eye and pale skin stood by her window. He wore strange attire, uncommon, just as a theater costume but with so much elegance. The magic aura that surrounded this stranger scared, and enticed Sarah.

"You're him aren't you…You are the Goblin King!"

Sarah quickly stood in front of Toby, "I won't allow you to take my baby brother away."

The Goblin King smirked and chuckled. "Sarah, I did not come here for the babe. I came here for you. As unusual as it sounds, but I never had someone wish themselves away to me."

Sarah was perplexed at the remark of the Goblin King. She traced back in her mind about any wish, and then it hit her. She did state that she wished the Goblin King could take her away.

"W-wait, I didn't mean it. I was just really irritated, and I'm too old to become a Goblin anyways!" Sarah said, trying to clear the situation.

The Goblin King got closer and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I'm sorry my dear, but, as many say…be careful what you wish for." Then at once, in a blink of an eye, Sarah and the Goblin King were no longer in the parent's room, or her home at all. They stood in another, unfamiliar room. It is two times larger than Sarah's room. The bed is located in the center, a canopy, with minty green covers that retouch the dark green walls and ebony wood borders. A landscaping window took the main focus of the room with the heavy, golden curtains that contrasted the light wooden floor.

Before Sarah could say anything, the Goblin King announced, "Sarah, this is your new room. I understand that you are much too old to be a goblin. Now, breakfast will be served here in your room, lunch outside or in the greenhouse if it's raining, and dinner will be served in the main dining room. The private room is right next to the chimney, and if you'd like heated water, make sure to notify a Goblin and they will bring you the water. Clothes are in the closet, located right by your bed. I will not allow you out of your room after moonrise, and I will certainly not allow you a step off my castle walls. What else…"

However, before the Goblin King could say anything else, Sarah interrupted, "WHERE AM I? TAKE ME BACK HOME!"

"Sarah, this is your new home."

"Oh no, Toby must be all alone right now…"

The Goblin King showed Sarah a crystal that showed her parents arriving home with Toby, and not caring about Sarah's existence.

"They're going to realize I'm gone"

"No dear, just like the babies I take away, they lose their memory of you."

Sarah. placed her hand on her head and felt like crying. "Please, I just want to go back home."

"That's not possible. Now, you stay in here and I'll let you out when you realize that your petty little desires of going home are futile. Goodnight, Sarah."

The door locked behind him, and Sarah's tears began to flow out.

* * *

 _Well, that's it for this chapter. If you guys want a better view of the room, ask or pm me and I'll send you pictures of different rooms I incorporated in the image. I hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to favorite, review, and follow_

 _Sincerely,_

 _-LittleWinterFaery_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone!_

 _There's a poll on the top of my profile page, if you could take a moment to take it, I'd appreciate it very much. Enjoy!_

* * *

A bright light woke up Sarah; whom quickly stood up from her dream.

"Well…I can't believe I dreamt about a Goblin King. That's so strange. I need to hurry and feed Toby-"

Before she could finish her thoughts, she realized she was not in her room; or in her hometown for that matter. It took a couple of minutes but she finally knew that the dream was not a dream. Sighing in disbelief, she threw herself into a tantrum and began to yell; loud enough to wake up the goblins and the Goblin King himself. Jareth, assuming she was in some sort of danger, ran out of his chambers and burst in to her room, with a few goblins running behind him.

"Sarah! What's going on? Why are you yelling?"

Silence absorbed the room as soon as he asked, and Sarah only glared at him with so much hatred. Then her eyes opened wildly as she surveyed a tall, shirtless man with only a velvet robe to cover his shoulders and any other body part that she was more than glad was out of sight. She stayed quiet, thinking that it would be her way of boycotting her situation. Jareth began to understand the silent treatment she was giving him and he simply chuckled under a sigh.

"You really think, that staying quiet will help you?"

Still nothing from her, but a cold stare. Jareth, whom is actually an impatient Goblin, tried to persevere.

"Fine, do what you want, Sarah. But, don't throw your silly child's tantrum next time. You wouldn't want to wake up a Goblin so early."

As he turned around to leave, he looked to his side and wanted to say something else, but he decided he will play fire with fire. He planned on acting along with her silent treatment until she finally gave up. Once the door to Sarah's room was locked, he ordered a goblin maid to only provide Sarah with bread, butter, milk, and rotting fruit.

Sarah felt triumphant when he left and her plan was strongly encouraged to be carried out. She explored the room a little bit, but spent most of the time sitting by the window and reading a book. Her stomach grumbled slightly which reminded her that she hadn't eaten any breakfast.

"Well. I certainly won't be getting any food. I didn't think I would die from starvation."

Shortly after, a small knock was heard from the door. Thinking it was Jareth, she refined herself on a nearby chair and remained silent. A stout female goblin entered with a silver tray. Without saying anything, she placed the tray on a small table in the middle of the room and left. Without hesitating, Sarah walked to the tray and saw half a piece of white bread, a cup of milk, and a small cube of butter.

"Great. I am going to starve to death."

Nonetheless, she ate and drank everything; unsatisfied but enough for the morning. In the mean time, Jareth was sitting in his empty throne room, holding a crystal ball. It was silent, which he needed at the moment. Hours ago, when Sarah made her tantrum, a bunch of grumpy goblins were creating their own tantrum in the throne room. He went in and had them rest for the entire day elsewhere. The stout old female goblin entered slowly, hunched over, and told him that Sarah had been fed.

"She finished the meal seconds after you left, Darda. Make sure to remove the tray from her room."

Darda, the stout old female goblin, nodded and left to get the tray. Jareth continued to survey Sarah through his crystal ball, wanting to know her needs and what she was up to. Unaware of his spectating, Sarah was beginning to feel frustrated. It hadn't been a whole day yet, but she was eager to get out even more.

"I need to find a way out somehow."

She began to survey the room; checking if there were any secret doors or passageways.

"Well, in books there is always a secret way out…"

Jareth laughed as he saw her inspect every corner of the room in despair. He yearned to be there and remark her futile attempts. Shortly after, the doors to his throne room were pushed opened and a slender young woman entered furiously.

"JARETH! Why is here is a woman in this castle!?"

* * *

 _Review, Favorite, and Follow!_

 _-Littlewinterfaery_


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth sat on a fur chair in a remote room inside the castle. Across from him sat an annoyed young woman with tension and readiness to action. After a few moments of silence she stood up and walked promptly towards Jareth. However, Jareth pointed his finger to the ceiling and she stopped midway. She simply crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why are you treating like a child? I come here peacefully and you won't bother to say a single word to me but: sit, and don't get close."

"Amani, sit down and explain your reason of coming here, before I get your parents to travel all the way over here and take you away."

The young woman, Amani, sat down without any hesitation.

"I'm mad at you. You didn't come for my celebration of reaching one century. Even when I personally came to invite you. Then as I reached the borders of your Labyrinth I decided to stop by in the city and buy some peaches before visiting you when out of nowhere I am listening to gossip about a woman living here. That's when I stormed in here and then you pulled me into this desolate room and made me sit down without saying anything and then I tried but you made me sit and-"

"THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW AMANI, thank you."

Finally being able to release everything she had trapped inside, she felt more relaxed. Meanwhile, Jareth felt more annoyed and ready to send her out. However he respected Amani since the day she was born. He was barely in his 80th year, a young and adventurous young adult. Her parents took care of him before she was born, and they grow up nearly as siblings. A few events occurred when he reached his one century, and caused him to move in permanently in the Goblin Kingdom as the rightful king. Amani would visit constantly, and came to fall in love with him. She appeared as an angelic figure with fair pale skin, ash blonde bob hair and clear gray eyes. Although her personality was an aura of charm, grace, and comparable to a child's innocence, but was actually quite capricious, sardonic, and deceiving when she wanted to; a manipulator. Nonetheless, everything she would do was to catch Jareth's attention.

"So…I deserve to know why there is a woman, and a mortal woman, here as a pardon for not attending my celebration."

Jareth thought of a simple way of explaining to her why Sarah was here, but didn't want Sarah to be humiliated if he were to state that she had literally wished herself away.

"I'm courting her."

Amani's smile twitched, and slowly turned into a frown. Her heart was a mess and she couldn't connect any possibilities as to why this was happening.

"Is this a joke?"

"Of course it's a joke. I just, pitied seeing how she was being treated by her parents, although she may have been a bit selfish, and how her baby brother's cries would not stop her complains, so I brought her here."

In his mind, Jareth was remembering when he had the chance to observe Sarah as his owl form for the first time. Coincidentally, she had wished herself away so it became a perfect opportunity to take her away himself. However to Amani, it didn't make sense at all. She simply played a long and pretended to understand.

"Oh, that's very kind Jareth. What a pitiful little creature she must be. You must present her to me."

"She's actually very timid and reserved, I'd have to let her know before hand about you."

He lied, of course, knowing Amani's jealous character and Sarah's tantrum would cause a catastrophe. In a sudden move, the depths of his heart were tingling enough for Jareth to inspect the room; nothing. He looked at Amani who just stood pondering about what he had said and even when she opened her mouth to say something he couldn't hear. Everything, even the slightest vibrations that would make their way among the air was gone. A burning sensation began it's way from his feet upwards. Amani noticed his unusual expression and asked if he was ok, but no response. He stared at her, fearful, with a hint of restraint. He stumbled and was caught on her shoulders, and she quickly yelled for help. His breathing was quickened and mixed with a hoarse cough. Blood trickled down mysteriously from his forehead, and before he passed out the last image he saw was many goblins running to his aid with Amani panicking.

Sarah was waking up from her third nap, expecting lunch. However, Darda never came. The room began to darken and Sarah's stomach began to complain.

"I know what they give me isn't the best." she sighed and rolled over on her bed. "It's still better than nothing. They are treating me like a criminal, maybe even worse. It's not fair!"

She held on to a pillow and began to pound it with frustration. Her face transitioned to a red color and stayed that way until Darda appeared, but with no food. Sarah didn't understand why, it was nearly time for her third meal and this goblin maid did not have it.

"Forgive me for not bringing your lunch; I had more important matters to attend to. If you would please wait a couple of minutes I will bring you a meal." Darda simply stated, and walked away while locking the door.

"Yeah, because starving to death is not an important matter."

Still, as Sarah waited she wondered what was going on. It frustrated her to not know anything that was happening outside of the room. When she looked out the window, she could see from far away a small village; usually it would be crowded with goblins and chickens running around but today it was empty. That added to her frustration. Darda went inside with a tray of food, but it was different today. To Sarah's surprise, the tray was full of fruit, a small baked chicken, warm bread, a fruity drink, a strange white paste, and a fruit tart.

"Wow, all this for me? You should forget my lunch more often." Sarah said with her mouth wide open in shock and excitement.

"Don't talk foolishness girl. I only did this because the King isn't capable of seeing my actions."

"Is that so? What happened to him?" Sarah asked, while inspecting her hearty meal.

"That's non of your concern girl. Eat up, I'll come back later to pick up the tray."

Before Darda left, Sarah thanked her, and gave her a warm smile.

In the meantime, Amani sat on the edge of Jareth's bed, chanting a healing song.

"Please wake up soon Jareth."

* * *

 _Favorite, follow, review!_

 _Thank you._


End file.
